phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Beak
According to my electronic schedule, the episode is two-part. Would it make sense for this to be "The Beak, Pts. I and II"? [[User:American che|'American che' I love you, Phineas!]] Um, hello? 00:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :No, "The Beak" is perfectly fine. The Flash {talk} 00:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, then, thanks for clearing that up. [[User:American che|'American che' I love you, Phineas!]] Um, hello? 00:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Animation Quality I've noticed that the animation quality in this episode is dramatically different than in other episodes. I know this is in part due to The Beak's supersuit being predominantly CG, but even the 2-D animation is improved. Anyone got any info on that?--Rognik 16:50, March 9, 2010 (UTC) True? I'm not sure if this is a fact: "If you listen closely to The Beak's voice, you can actually hear Vincent Martella's real voice in there. Which means that they had used his real voice and edited it with The Beak's voice." Maybe someone thought it was true? Fireside Girl 12:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Girl Biased? Is it just me, or does this sound slightly biased? "Everybody was crediting Phineas for being a good superhero, but Ferb was the one doing most of the movement and weapon release (for most of the weapons)." I'm not so sure. Could someone give me their opinion on this? [[User:American che|'American che' Oh, look, a flying man...]] Whatcha doin'? 01:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure if it's biased, but it is certainly an opinion instead of fact.--Rognik 04:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : There is an easy fix. Replace it withs "Ferb appears to be the one doing most of the movemeant..." because now and then Phineas gave orders. But there are not enough number of them to qualify as most and since the suit was not designed for most of the episode's work and appears to be improvisation, it looks like Ferb is doing a lot of the weapons work, but we really can't tell. 23:59, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Best Episode Ever! "This could possibliy be the Best Episode Ever!" What am I saying? This IS the Best Episode Ever! The story,the charecters,the animation,and the frequent interaction between Phineas and Isabella. Anyone concur with me?Ultimatephinferbfan 15:35, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Behind SBTY, this is my second favorite episode! The character interaction was great, the new character was super, and the whole story was spectacular. I haven't even seen any superhero movies but now I want to, terribly. And it was hilarous! To put how funny it is into perspective: my sister, who openly despises this show, couldn't stop herself from cracking up during the scene where Candace tried to steal Mom's purse. And she never laughs on this show anymore, it's a shame. :(We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 15:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) This Episode Definetly would win the Golen Globe for "Best Story"! as for SBTY, I must say It's awsome, but The Beak Is #1 on my Top 10 Phineas and Ferb episodes (Fossy, I like the way you think.)Ultimatephinferbfan 00:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Out, Peace! The text says that the term is used three times in the episode. Which is the third usage? There is Candace telling Ka-Ka Piu Piu off. There is the narrator signing off. Is there another? Buggum | (Talk) 17:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Uh-Durr Patch Quote It is said that this is a memorable quote. Please add something that defines the word/idiom/expression "uh-durr" so that a reader can tell what makes the quote memorable. 00:01, October 20, 2011 (UTC) "First time a character is knocked unconscious" I think that Perry was knocked unconscious when he hit his head on Phineas and Ferb's "Rainbow-inator" There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:02, January 7, 2016 (UTC)